A Lesson in Safety
by team-switzerland618
Summary: rare pairing: DomChris subDean... Chris notices that Dean has never used his safeword, even in some of the hardest scenes he's put together, and it's time for him to find out why. BDSM/ extreme/ brutal
1. A Question

*Day 1: Talking

"Dean, will you come in here please?"

"Yea, what's up, sir?"

"We need to have a serious conversation about how intense our scenes have gotten. I personally feel that they are bordering on almost abusive at this point. I know you like a little pain and I like inflicting it, but I think we have a problem."

"What kind of problem sir? I'm sorry if I've disappointed you. I will try to be better."

"You have not disappointed me, Dean. Tell me, what is the one thing I do throughout every scene, in between one part to the next and even during."

"I don't know, you move me into various positions, you change the toys after a while…"

"No. Try one more time. As I am changing your positions or before I begin with another toy, what is the one thing I always do? Think carefully. I will give you a few minutes before you answer." Time passed, Chris studying Dean's expressions, waiting for a look of realization. Finally, after about 4 minutes, Dean's expression changed, and he looked up. "Did you figure it out?"

"yes sir,"

"And…?"

"You always check on me. Make sure I'm okay."

"Bingo! I always want to make sure you are enjoying and getting as much from the scene as I am… Well, except for punishments, but that's for a different time. Tell me, Dean, honestly, have you ever felt the need to safeword?"

Dean froze, bowing his head instantly.

"I want an answer, Dean? Have you ever felt like things have gone too far and you wanted to safeword?"

He took a deep breath, "yes sir. I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry? There is nothing wrong with wanting to safeword. Hell, I've called a safeword before and I'm the one running the scene." Speaking of his first sub, who tragically lost his life after a lengthy battle against cancer. Chris took a deep breath, not wanting Dean to think he was upset with him. "Tell me why you think you need to apologize for wanting to safeword?"

"Because the last time I safeworded with my last dom, he got mad and punished me. Telling me that it was his job to know what I could take and only he could stop a scene. He proceeded to continue with that scene, but this time he made it much worse. He tightened my bonds. I was in a hog tie. He put some sort of round thing between my back and the tie of my arms and legs, forcing my back to bend at an extremely painful angle. I was sure he was going to fracture my spine and leave me paralyzed. Then he attached the ties to suspension and left me tied like that for at least an hour. He had left the room and when he came back in, he had brought in some sort of studded cane and what I thought was lotion. He whipped me, still in the suspended hogtie, until I was bruised, covered in welts, and probably bleeding, then he applied the lotion, which turned out to be capasin cream, across every mark, which was pretty much my whole body, chest to legs. I felt like I was on fire. He said it was my punishment for not being able to take the earlier scene, which was me in the _light_ hogtie, attached to a fucking machine on high in a cock cage, while he edged me for hours. When he wasn't jacking me off, he was hitting me with floggers and paddles, it just became too much. During the _punishment,_ he was constantly yelling at me to take and accept everything I was given by him and to not complain. I was screaming the safeword, begging him to stop the entire time, which only pissed him off more. Finally, he released the suspension but still left me tied like that overnight. He left me in the dungeon but not before placing a full sensory deprivation hood on me. By the time he released me the next day, I knew I couldn't be with him anymore. I waited for him to leave the house, before packing up all my things and left. I stayed with Roman and Seth for a while and that's when the Shield was forming. They really were my brothers and they never left my side. They protected me."

"Dean…" I began, not really sure what to say, how to respond. "Oh Dean, baby. I am so sorry you had to go through that. I want you to know that I would never ever punish you for safe wording and I would never ever leave you. You are mine, my sweet boy."

"It's not your fault. I couldn't take it."

"you weren't meant to take that and if he was a real dom, he should have known you were way past your breaking point and he definitely should have honored your safeword." I took a deep breath. "Dean,"

"yes sir?"

"I want to try something with you, push your boundaries a little bit. Do you trust me?"

"I trust you with my life,"

"I'm glad to hear that. What I want to do is going to take a lot of trust and is going to be very hard mentally for you, but I need you to know that what happened in the past was because you had a shitty fake dom, not because you ever did anything wrong. I am going to prove him wrong for you."

"What do you want me to do sir?"

"I want to push you. I want to do a scene where I put your fears to rest. But to do that, I will not stop the scene until you safeword. I don't care how long the scene takes, but I want you to safeword the moment you feel the need. Do not hold back. There will be no punishments for safewording. The scene will end immediately. I will let you help decide the scene, if you want it to be more of a pleasurable torture or a physical one. This is so you see that you do hold the control here. I could do absolutely nothing without your consent, so this is to help you see that you hold the control. That I will not punish you for reaching your limits. And I most certainly will not leave you for reaching your limits. Does this sound like something you will be able to do?"

"I think so, maybe. It is probably going to be a very long scene though. You know how stubborn I can be."

"yes, but I think some of your stubbornness comes from fear. I want to help you get rid of that fear."

"I understand. Do we have to do it today?"

"No. I was planning on doing it in a day or two. Give us time to come up with a scene together and for you to get into the mindset that it is 100% okay for you to safeword. In fact, it will be an order that you will safeword. I know that sounds harsh but that is how you will get through this."

"Okay. Can we talk about it more after we eat?"

"Of course. I know I called you in here at the time we make dinner, I just had to get this out there and I wanted to get it taken care of while we have the week off. How about we order a pizza or Chinese or something? Then we can hang out and watch a movie before bed. Tomorrow we will finish talking and we will do the scene the day after."

"Yes sir. Chinese sounds good to me,"

"Perfect, I will have the general tso chicken with steamed rice. And yes, you may order extra eggrolls in addition to whatever you're getting!" He knew Dean deserved a treat, as it would be a rough couple of days.

"Thanks Chris! I will go call it in. you go choose a movie!"

"Okay, join me when you finish."

"Absolutely!" Dean smiled, as he walked out of the room to find the stack of menus in the kitchen to get their phone number.

They had a leisurely evening watching Harry Potter. Laying on the couch in each other's arms. The next couple of days, while not forgotten, drifted to the back of their minds.


	2. Planning

*Day 2: Planning

"Hey Dean, once you get the kitchen cleaned up, come meet me in the office?"

"Sure Sir," Dean replied, a layer of nerves clear in his voice.

"Hey, baby, it's okay," He comforted, going behind Dean and wrapping him in a hug from behind. "I know this is going to be a hard conversation to have, but know that whatever we discuss, I am always here to help and support you and nothing you do or say could ever make me abandon you. Understand?"

Dean gave a shaky nod. "I understand Chris, I trust you."

"Good boy. I will see you in a few minutes."

*In the office

"Hi sir," dean greeted as he walked in and took a seat across from Chris.

"hello my wonderful pet," he smiled. "Now, I have a few ideas about how I want the scene to go and I will share those momentarily, but first, have you given any thought on how it should go?"

"well, you asked me yesterday if I wanted more sexual or physical torment. As much as I would love this to feel good, at least for a while, I think it needs to be more physical."

"Why is that?" Chris asked, although he was sure he already knew.

"Because you want me to get past what he did, and it was all physical. I was rarely allowed any sexual pleasure with him, that's why I never have a problem holding off for you when we play because a few minutes is nothing compared to the weeks he would make me hold out. Physically though, we both know I can take pain, but your body can only take so much."

"I had a feeling that would be your answer. Though I didn't know about the sexual side, I understand where you're coming from. Do you have any ideas on how the scene should go, or do you want me to decide that? I will keep it mostly physical if that's what you need, I don't have any problem with that."

"I don't know Chris, sir," he glanced up, knowing Chris didn't mind being called by his real name but typically in these situations, these discussions, it was Sir or Master.

"It's okay Dean. I know this is hard, so just do whatever is comfortable. No punishments will come from this discussion."

"Okay, umm. I am tempted to say you should do the same scene he did. I know you will be more careful and not go to the extent he did, because then I am really facing my fears. But I worry that it will be a flashback and I don't know if I would even think to safeword…" he started to panic.

"Dean… Dean, love… look at me," he did. "Good boy. I think you were about to have another flashback." He nodded. "That answers your next request, I will not do the same scene. I may decide to use a flogger or cane or bondage or even a hogtie, but I will not do exactly as he did."

"Thank you, sir."

"you're welcome pet. Now do you have any true ideas or suggestions for the scene or anything you absolutely do not want me to do. I know we have your hard limits, but things like flogging you are okay with typically. Do you want to make anything a hard limit just for this one scene? Anything at all."

"No sir keep my normal limits. Maybe you could use something besides a cane though? Maybe a belt or paddle? I'm not against the cane entirely, just since that was the majority of my _punishment_ from him, maybe you should use something else, or even just use the cane for a brief time, but please don't make it the focus."

"I understand Dean. I will keep that in mind. Anything else?"

"no sir, just please be careful of my back if you put me in the same position… I trust you and I know you won't put me in danger, but just to ease my mind."

"Never, Dean. I was going to do one position at a time. I don't think it's a good idea to suspend you in a hogtie, not for this scene. Maybe others in the future, but I don't want to do anything to cause a flashback."

"thank you, Chris. I don't have any other ideas. I want to leave the rest up to you, if that's okay? I think I need the elements of suspense and surprise."

"Yes, of course. I think this conversation is done then. Let's continue our day as normal and I will think out a scene. Tomorrow we will have the scene and hopefully put your fears to rest."

"Yes sir. I love you."

"I love you too, always!" Chris moved over to sit on dean's lap to lean in for a slow, loving kiss. "you feel so good baby! Why don't you go make a grocery list for us, so we can get out of the house for a bit. We can go out to lunch then grocery shopping and have a relaxing afternoon."

"that sounds wonderful. Umm Sir, what about my chores. Not that I mind, but I really haven't done them in 2 days and I don't want to be in trouble for not saying something. I definitely take movies and shopping and relaxing over chores any day, just so you know."

"See, that's why you're my good boy. No chores. This is a relaxing week for us. Sure, I want you to cook and clean up and do the laundry before we hit the road next week, but I don't want you to stress over it. If something doesn't get done this week, outside of food and laundry, don't worry about it. Now, go make the grocery list and think of a few lunch options. I will be down in a few minutes. Oh, Dean,"

"Yes?"

"Tonight, once we get back from the store, I want to start the stricter protocol, not because you did anything wrong but because I want to help you get into the right mindset."

"Sir yes sir!" he saluted, walking out the door. Chris couldn't help but laugh! While Dean went to do that, Chris was busy quickly writing out ideas for their big scene. What implements to use. What type of bondage. Blindfolded or not. Any sexual components or purely physical.

After about 15 minutes, Dean yelled up that he was done with the list and that he knew the perfect place to eat. Chris put his own list away and went off to join Dean for the afternoon.

The two decided to go to Happy Joe's pizza to enjoy the best taco pizza ever!

As lunch went on and they went to the store, Chris started slipping in small orders, things that seem normal to the outsider looking in. Can I have another drink. Help throw the trash away. Let me drive. Then, go get milk while I get the bread. Push the cart. Load the cart while I pay… This was just to ease into the stricter protocol so that it wasn't like flipping a light switch playful to strict in a matter of seconds.

In the car, heading home from the grocery store. "Dean, when we get back to the house I will help you take in the groceries, but you will put them away. When you are done, I want you to come find me in the living room."

"yes Master."

*in the living room

"master," Dean spoke gently as he entered the room. "I'm finished."

"good boy. Come kneel in front of me, facing me." _Yes Master._ "you will remain on the floor tonight, either sitting or kneeling near me. The only exception is dinner. I will repeat that this is not a punishment, this is just because I want you to focus on relaxing and letting yourself go to your submissive side so that tomorrow can go as smoothly as possible."

"Yes Master, I understand,"


	3. Release

**Day 3- scene

"Good morning, pet. Time to wake up." Chris spoke, gently rubbing Dean's back

"it's too early," he whined. "Can't we sleep longer,"

"Pet. Now!" with a smack to his ass.

"sorry master."

"I will let it go for today, I know you didn't get much sleep last night. I felt you moving around a lot, is it because of today? Are you nervous or scared?"

"yeah, I just don't know how to let myself really safeword. I do trust you and you say you won't punish or leave me, but it's so hard because the opposite was drilled in my brain for so long."

"I understand that. That's why I am trying to help you. And just to be even more clear, you can safeword because of anything we do today in the scene. If you are in too much pain, physically or emotionally; if you can't take withholding your orgasms; If you start having flashbacks; if you ask me to 'stop/no' (*not safeword), and I continue; ANYTHING at all! You say the true safeword and I stop that very second. Okay?"

"okay sir."

"good. Now I want you to go to the restroom, put on some clothes, and go work on breakfast for me,"

"yes master,"

"When we are finished eating, I want you to go kneel in the playroom. I will take care of the dishes,"

"Sir, may I use the restroom before we begin?"

"No, that is going to be a part of the scene actually."

"yes Master, I am finished."

"Okay, then. You are dismissed. I will join you shortly."

Dean nodded as he walked out of the room to the playroom.

About 15 minutes later Chris walked into the playroom to see Dean kneeling in perfect position, as always, another thing that needed to change. Not because the perfect position was a terrible thing, because it was quite the opposite. Rather, it needed to change because it was part of his past _training_ and Chris didn't mind a little less 'perfection' with Dean. He has never brought it up before, but had a feeling, if the scene went well, he could bring it up in the future to discuss it.

Chris walked around, gathering some of the items he needed for the beginning of the scene, not rushing but not going too slowly, his sub had waited long enough.

"Dean, we are going to begin. Stand." He did, still maintaining his perfect position. Chris moved to stand in front of him. Placing his index finger under his chin, coaxing Dean to look at him. "Are you ready to begin? _Yes Master._ "Okay. I want you to go lie on the table for me, face down. (a medical exam like table that had a hole for the head, like a massage table, and a hole in the area that would-be ass and crotch)." He did.

Chris walked over, silk rope in hand that he had grabbed earlier. "Hands behind your back for me," As Dean reached back, Chris bound his arms at the wrist, and a loose tie around his elbows. Dean tensed, having a feeling that the hog tie was coming. He was right, sort of. Chris then moved to his legs, lashing his ankles together. "Color?"

"Green master,"

"Good boy," Chris encouraged. Deciding to not go for the hogtie immediately, Chris stopped and reached for the light flogger. Lightly, he ran the flogger up and down Dean's spine and ass, every once and a while he would give a light smack with his hand, causing Dean to flinch, in a good way, clearly starting to get hard. After a few minutes of this, Chris raised the flogger and brought it down in a quick swat. Chris began hitting Dean all over his shoulders and ass with medium to hard hits. Dean began moaning constantly. Soon, Chris put the flogger down and reached for one more piece of rope. "Okay pet, I am going to move you into your next position. How are you feeling? Speak openly."

"mmm so good Master. But I am starting to need to pee…"

"Don't worry, we will take care of that soon but for now you are not allowed to pee, understand?"

"yes Master,"

Chris took another piece of rope and tied it from the wrist and ankle ties, making a hogtie. It wasn't tight by any means, but it definitely wasn't loose either. Chris also grabbed a blindfold, "Do you trust me?" _always master._ "Close your eyes for me, pet." Chris placed the blindfold around his sub's eyes. Chris could see the tension coming from Dean, laying in the hogtie, now in darkness. "Dean. Talk to me. How are you feeling?"

"I… I'm fine… I'm okay, sir…"

"are you sure? Don't lie to me. This is all to help you."

"I'm sure. Trying to block the flashbacks. Starting to feel familiar and they want to take over. Trying to fight them."

"As long as you are still with me and are what color?" _green Master._ "Then I am going to continue."

Chris raised his hand and slapped it on Dean's ass with moderate force. He gauged his sub's reaction, which was a deep inhale then slow exhale of breath before relaxing back into the table, as much as he could. Then he hit the other side. He continued, giving 20 hits in total before stopping and grabbing the tube of lube from his pocket. He poured a little bit on his fingers and began to lightly rub his finger up and down Dean's crack slowly before finally pushing one finger in. Dean moaned. "good boy, so relaxed for me. Opening up so well," Chris slipped in a second finger, followed by a third as he continued to slowly stretch dean's ass.

After a while he removed his fingers. Dean whined at the loss of contact and stimulation. "Where are you pet?" _green sir, very much green_. "excellent! You're doing so well." It was time to step it up. Chris reached for a rather large vibrating butt plug, lubed it, and slowly began inserting it until it was fully implanted in Dean's ass. "Now, I am going to turn on the vibrations and you are going to tell me every time you get close to the edge. I may or may not let off so use your word if you need it, okay?" _yes master._ I turned it on. After a minute went by, Dean called out "please. I'm close but it's also making me need to pee! Please turn it off," This time, I did. "good boy," I waited for him to calm some before turning it back on. This went on for about 15 minutes, turning it on, off, or changing the speeds/ pulsation settings. "sir, can I cum? please?" _no._ "but I'm so close! My stomach hurts," _why does it hurt?_ I questioned, turning down the speed but leaving it on. "because I need to pee so bad! And I need to cum, please! Can I at least pee? I can hold off my orgasm, but my bladder isn't going to last much longer!" _I think you have at least another 20 minutes in you pet._ And I turned the vibrations back up to high. I was honestly hoping his need to pee would be the ticket for the safeword. I knew there wasn't much time in him before his bladder gave out though, so I was formulating plan b in my head.

After about 10 more minutes, I turned off and pulled out the vibrator. "How are you feeling Pet? Speak openly."

"ummm… I hurt sir, my bladder is cramping… please let me pee."

"Not yet. Use your word if you must. If you pee during my scene you will be punished. I don't want to punish you right now, this is all to help you. Do you understand that?"

"yes, I understand, but please allow me to use the restroom soon."

"we'll see. It's time to get you into another position." I began untying the ropes, releasing him from the hogtie before coaxing him to stand up. I walked him over to where our suspension equipment was and began attaching wrist restraints. "ready, what color?" _green sir_. "good. This next part, you will be suspended over the tall mount (an: picture a dildo mounted on a narrow, solid piece of wood or pvc piping) which had a longer but narrower dildo.) I will place a small wheeled stool on either side for you to stand on to begin. You must use your upper body strength to keep the stools in place, otherwise you will be impaling yourself on the dildo. I want you to last at least 15 minutes. Also, don't think I will just be watching, I am still going to continue to play with you. Do you understand?" _yes Master._ "do you have any questions or objections" _no Master._ "great. Then here we go."

I grabbed the two stools, one for each foot, for him to stand on, wheels locked for now, then went to raise him up so that he was standing flat on the boxes with a small amount of slack. Then I sent up the dildo mound under him. "Time to begin," I told him. "make sure you hold yourself up." I unlocked the wheels and went to grab the cane and my belt. I wasn't going to use the cane at all originally, but I think it will be better to have the same item used, but for a much shorter time.

I watched him struggle keeping himself upright for a few minutes before taking the cane and rubbing it across his shoulders, down his back, across his ass, and down his thighs before bringing it back up. Dean quickly figured out what it was as his body language tensed almost immediately. I began tapping lightly across his butt and thighs, not hard by any means, just enough for him to get the sensation. After a few minutes, I took the cane back and started giving moderate strength hits. Every 3 hits, I increased the strength slightly. Dean started to relax into the hits which is what I was hoping for, but at the same time it made him forget about holding himself up and the dildo started poking his hole. He quickly tensed again to bring himself up but moved too fast as one of the stools came out from underneath him and he impaled himself almost completely. "ahhh Chris! Please… I need the stool back… it hurts…" I didn't answer at first, instead giving 5 more hits with the cane, harder than the rest before setting it down. _No Dean. If you want off of it, you must figure it out._ I knew that was cruel, but I needed him to say the word. He attempted using the one stool and as much arm strength he could muster, but he was only getting about half was up off it before going back down. I picked up the belt. I rested it against his this momentarily before bringing it down hard and fast 10 times.

On the 7th hit, many things happened. Dean tensed up, pulling off the dildo, his bladder releasing all his urine onto the floor, causing him to slam into the dildo which caused his to begin to orgasm, which was still not allowed. "RED. RED CHIRS RED!" he began screaming. I quickly helped him off the dildo, unhooked his restraints, and carried him to the bed in the playroom. I curled up next to him, holding him as close as possible, whispering soothing words which he didn't seem to hear for nearly 30 minutes.

"it's all over Dean! You did you well for me. I am so proud of you. I love you so much" I repeated over and over.

Almost an hour passed before dean spoke, his voice raspy from crying, "Chris?"

"yes, my love?"

"am I going to be punished?"

"of course, not my beautiful boy? Why would you be punished?"

"because I peed and because I orgasmed, and you didn't give me permission."

"Dean look at me," I rolled so I was on top of him and met his eyes. "I wanted you to pee, baby. I wanted your orgasm. I wanted, no needed, you to get so swept up into the scene that you just let your body take over and just let go. I know that is scary for you and I don't think I have ever seen you just let yourself go before! I am so proud of you! Tell me, what was it that made you say the word?"

"I… I think it was just too much all at once. Needing to pee for so long was probably the hardest thing though. I can control my orgasms and I can take pain, but you can only hold your bladder so long before it becomes involuntary."

"and that is exactly what I was wanting. I know how well you take pain and how long you can hold off your orgasm for me, so I knew we would be in here for days, which is why I had to add something to the scene that you couldn't control. Can you understand that?"

"of course, I understand it. It makes sense. And you're right, without needing to pee, I'm sure this would've drug on for days!"

"Good boy! So, I don't know what time it is but why don't we go take a nap then we can get up and eat and discuss this some more. Tomorrow we start with a clean slate."

"that sounds wonderful sir, I'm exhausted!"

As the day's drug on, Dean stayed very close to Chris, never wanting to be out of his site. The constant reassurances from Chris still needed as Dean tried to override his past training. About a week had passed before Dean came to the revelation that Chris truly loved him and that he wasn't going to leave for a better sub that could handle scenes without wussing out with a safeword. He was loved!


End file.
